Bloody Mary
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: ¿Has escuchado sobre Bloody Mary?, dices su nombre tres veces frente a un espejo espera a que ella te venga a matar del susto,y ciertas chicas no aprendieron la leccion


Odiaba tener que hacerlo

Si no hubiera sido tan tonta en hacer esa apuesta con Amber, no estaría hay frente a un espejo y solo unas velas alumbrando en el baño de la escuela, porque si, estaban en la escuela a la media noche gracias a que la rubia le robo las llaves a Nathalient y entrar hay, así nadie las molestaría

Estaba ella, Amber y sus amigas y la que es su mejor amiga Emily

-¿Segura de poder hacerlo?, sabes que Amber lo hace para molestarte-me dijo Emily preocupada

-Si fuera así no estaría trayendo velas y poder jugar-le mencione-sabes que esto es solo una leyenda urbana que crearon y asustarnos a ambas amiga, ¿Qué saldría mal?

-Que murieras

-¿Ya se quieren ir cobardes?-pregunto con burla la rubia hueca, yo le mire desafiante

-Faltan cinco minutos para la media noche Amber, puedo hacerlo-le dije frente a la puerta del baño de mujeres

Bueno, para que tengan una idea de lo que hare será así: invocare a Bloddy Mary

Se le puede llamar como Verónica o de otra forma, que la invocas frente a un espejo y que sale a matarte. En algunas dicen que es una niña o en otras que murió enterrada y que al tocar la campanilla, nadie le hizo caso. Yo no le tengo miedo, solo es un cuento de miedo, es mas, iba a hacer algo mas...divertido

-Nos vemos Emily-me despedí y entre al baño con una vela de las tres que traje

Estaba muy oscuro el baño de mujeres, apenas con la vela podía alumbrar donde pisaba y tratar de no resbalarme, el espejo que había era largo de lo ancho pero perfecto para mi, me pare frente a este y coloque las tres velas frente a mi, no sin antes encender las otras. Tuve que traerme un vestido blanco como condición, como si fuera una novia virgen o no se, ¿enserio Amber? ¿esto es invocación o sacrificio?, mire en mi muñeca el reloj y sonó las 12 en punto, respire hondo y empecé a decir

-Blody Marry

 _Primera vuelta_

-Bloddy Marry

 _Segunda vuelta_

-...Bloddy Marry

 **Tercera y ultima vuelta**

Quede mirando mi propio reflejo en el espejo. Afuera no se escuchaba ningún ruido, como si nadie estuviera además de yo en la escuela y eso me dio un poco de miedo, los segundos como los minutos pasaban y nada ocurría, pero aun así me quede quieta pero ya me estaba hartando ¿acaso esperaba a la chica muerta?, bufe molesta y salí del baño, encontrándome con Amber que también estaba con vestido blanco

-¿Lo hiciste?-pregunto

-Claro, ahora ve tu hueca-le ordene

Amber entro sola en el baño, sus amigas al parecer se habían ido como Emily, por eso no había escuchado a nadie pero, ¿Cómo es que Amber se quedo y no me dejo encerrada en la escuela como una de sus tontas bromas?, me recargue en los casilleros esperando que saliera

Pero no paso

Pasaron 5 minutos hay adentro asi que fui a ver que pasaba pero algo no estuvo bien

-¡AAAHHHH!-ese fue el grito mas desgarrador que he escuchado

-¡Amber!-exclame entrando de golpe al baño pero pise algo liquido y rojo, mire insegura a donde conducía ese liquido y me quede pasmada al ver una mano ensangrentada y unos cabellos rubios teñidos de rojo, su pecho había sido apuñalado varias-¡N-No puede s-ser!

-¿Me habéis invocado?-pregunto una voz femenina, mire al encontrándome con una joven con un vestido de época, cabello castaño enmarañado y los ojos negros y lagrimas de sangre bajaban por sus mejillas tan blancas, como de su boca negra-con que me faltabas tu

-M-Mary...-murmure viéndola con terror

-Es mejor que corras...porque te matare-dijo ella con una sonrisa espeluznante

Retrocedí unos pasos antes de empezar a correr a la puerta, intente abrirla pero estaba trabada, y la única que tenia las llaves era Amber; escuche como una campanillas resonar por los pasillos y una risa escalofriante, corrí por los pasillos e intentar abrir una ventana pero como lo que me encontraba, era a Bloddy mary en ellas y reír, pero le hacia daño a mi reflejo, ella solo podía lastimarme si estaba frente a algo que me pudiera reflejar

-¡Mierda!-gruñí cuando sentí mi brazo ser arañado y la sangre escurriera por este

Me escondí donde no habría nada de reflejos o algún espejo, estaba lastimada y asustada, Amber muerta y yo sola en esta escuela, quería que alguien me salvara, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas

-¿¡Hay alguien hay!?

-¡Emily!-grite aliviada, pero si me asomaba esta Mary podría hacerle daño o t-tal vez...-¡estoy aquí!

-¿Celyan?, oye esta Li intento marcar el teléfono de Amber pero no responde y me empecé a preocupar-me explico y vi que una sombra se acercaba por una ventana

-¡No te acerques a la ventana!-le ordene y escuche las campanillas-¡te va asesinar!

-¿Quien?

-¡Bloody Marry!

-¡Ve por tu mochila!

-¿Que tiene que ver mi mochila con todo esto?-pregunte molesta

-¡Idiota!-iba a reclamar pero me corto-¡hay dentro esta como un martillo para romper las ventanas, intentare hacer lo mismo!

-¡Esa bien!-grite y me fui agachada a busca mi mochila que afortunadamente, deje en la entrada-lo encontré

Parece que Emily me había dejado como un martillo viejo, por primera vez me alegre que me pusiera esto en mi mochila

-No tan rápido-una voz espelúznate se escucho detrás de mi-aun no te he matado

-Maldita-mire que detrás de mi y estaba ella-¿no debías...?

-¿Estar en los espejos?, solo te hice creer esto para divertirme verte correr-luego me señalo con su mano ensangrentada-es hora de que te vallas al infierno

Para cuando me di cuenta, me había apuñalado con unas tijeras en el pecho, ahogando un grito y mirarle cuando escupía sangre,me miro como si fuera solo un objeto viejo antes de ser botado y me saco las tijeras para volverme a apuñalar por segunda vez y sacarlas

-Contigo fui gentil, al menos de diste diversión-me dijo viéndome caer y que mis manos, que intentaban parar la sangre brotar de mi pecho-adiós Celyan...

Parpadeé unas veces y como si fuera cámara lenta, por cada parpadeo la vi alejarse andes de que todo fuera negro

 **3 meses después-Pov Normal:**

Aun no se resolvía el asesinato de Amber a sangre fría o quien apuñalo a Celyan que quedo en coma desde esa noche, todos se atemorizaron cuando vieron en el espejo del baño escrito con sangre "solo fue un juego", sus amigos le visitaban diario como sus padres y su hermano. Emily, quien las encontró esa noche y llamo la policía, no se atrevía a contar lo ocurrido porque la podían haber tomado por loca

Tal como cuando escucha a la media noche un tintineo de campana

* * *

 **¿Les asusto?, ya lo se soy psicópata sin remedio perdonen si esta fue algo feo o aburrido dependiendo que es lo que pensaron. Pero gracias por leerlo, este fue mi especial para Halloween.**

 **Era eso o una versión de "Tieack o Treat´s", "Halloween" unas que conozco, jejeje no es cierto, tenia mas pero esto fue lo que se me vino a la mente hace rato**

 **Por cierto...¡gracias a las que me enviaron sus fichas para mi fic "Descendientes"!, pero como dije, sus dudas las contestare cuando este escribiendo o leyendo, y ya vi cuantas quieren participar :3**

 **Espero disfruten de pedir dulces y asustar a sus amigos**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


End file.
